


Male Sakura: Curves never matters...

by Kawaiiyuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiyuu/pseuds/Kawaiiyuu
Summary: Sakura woke up and she finds out that she was a guy. The curves she got were already flattened, although that doesn’t made any difference.“What?! What has happened to me?!” She loudly yelled in mere impact.





	

Sakura woke up and she finds out that she was a guy. The curves she got were already flattened, although that doesn’t made any difference.  
“What?! What has happened to me?!” She loudly yelled in mere impact.  
She dashed out from her room after catching her breath, she noticed that she was in middle of some street. Nobody recognized her as a girl, like the girl named Sakura never existed. She wandered here and there finally found Naruto who was coming his way. Sakura waved to Naruto. At first, Naruto ignored, but the continuous waving captured his attention. Naruto was shocked to see that someone that he doesn’t know waving towards him. As this gesture didn’t help sakura much so she dashed toward him and hugged him, Naruto almost fainted, he pushed Sakura away.  
“What the heck, who are you?” The aggressive Naruto said promptly.  
“I am Sakura, can’t you see Naruto?” Sakura tried her best to get his attention through her sexy looks.  
For Naruto he seemed like some creep lurking here and there.  
“Huh! Are you trying to mock me?” Naruto gave him the cold shoulder and went ahead.  
“Please stop”, sakura shouted. She ran towards Naruto and grab him and forced a kiss, by residing her lips on his cushioned lips.  
The kiss jolted Naruto made him lose his mind, he grabbed me (Sakura) and took his lead. He started kissing aggressively, and extending it to the inner part of my mouth. His tongue invaded asking for a mutual dual of mixing saliva in which I didn’t want to lose my inner konoichi spirit all hyped up. This experience was unique to me, the mingling of such secretions were so hypnotizing made me to desire more. I never knew that this would happen if I seduced him, does he even remember who am I? My thoughts were distracting me from feeling this new pleasure. I was unaware of my surrounding the only image I had in my head is Naruto’s, the one I am having a kiss in the middle of the streets. He doesn’t remember me, so how come he could kiss with a random guy the one he just met. Again, my lust shattered my thoughts and I started experiencing the new flavors of kiss, I never knew that kiss might tasted so flavorsome. He tasted like a ramen the one he just had, such a different taste from the one you had raw.  
“It’s the taste of Naruto’s”, my thoughts invaded again.  
Suddenly, the rhythm was broken as Naruto pushed me away and ran away, leaving me behind in the middle of the crowd. As I get back my conscious self, I heard people called names to me and their hatred towards me can even feel through my skin. I felt abandoned and tried to move myself away from the crowd.


End file.
